Eragon Returns
by prinbink8
Summary: It has been fifteen years since Eragon and Saphira left Alagaesia, now they return, will they have another great adventure?
1. Chapter 1

**It had been fifteen years since Eragon and Saphira had left Alagaesia, they had grown a lot, and taught four new riders in that time. But now they longed for a change, the longed to return, to see what had become of his friends, family and the home he loved. **

'_How log do you think it will be now?' _

_'Only an hour or so, until we get into Alagaesia, and it will be mid morning when we get to llirea'_

_'Good, then i will get a good sleep, wake me when we are getting close would you?'_

_'Of course little one.'_

_'Eragon!'_

_'Hmm?'_

_'we are nearly there'_

Eragon woke with a start, eager to see what had become of llirea. He looked into the distance ahead and could just make out the tall spires pf the beautiful city. '_We're home! Get ready.' _said Saphira joyously. And Eragon smiled as her happiness jumped across their mental link, an intense joy that he rarely felt from her. He continued to stare into the distance, until he could see the individual houses in the city. He knew it was wrong, but he realized that people could probably just make them out, so he had a look into some peoples minds, just to see what they were thinking.

'Is that...?'

'It can't be!'

' Its been, what, fifteen years?'

He smiled again as people started to turn around and recognize them, because they were never going to get in without a fuss. They were right on top of he city now as Saphira started to descend, and people were cheering and waving at them.

As they landed, thousands of people had gathered in the citadel and crowded around them cheering. '_This is definitely a good way to come back!' S_aid Eragon as he shook hands with people, trying to make his way to what he supposed was the main hall, though he wasn't going anywhere quickly.

After about half an hour of slowly making his way across the city, he finally got to the grand hall, and stepped inside, after being immediately recognized by the guards at the front.

He and Saphira slipped inside the hall, it was very grand, fitting for the capital city, and Nasuada's home. The hall was huge, it had layers and layers of seats, with columns running down the sides, heading towards the very back of the hall, a plinth with a long table running across it, and a grand chair sitting right in the middle. It had a beam of sunlight on it, coming from the roof where a great glass dome was, filling the whole room with light, and it was intensified on the grand chair.

'Eragon?!' He heard a woman's voice to the left of him. 'Is it true what they say? Is it really you?' He turned to his left and there stood in a long red silk dress was his ally, adviser and most importantly, his friend, Nasuada. She too had grown much in their time apart, she had matured, it looked to Eragon like her position suited her perfectly.

'Aye' was all he could reply to her question. And at that she ran to him and embraced him. They broke out in laughter, both not quite believing what was happening.

Eventually, she unwrapped her arms and took one of his hands, taking him to the chairs, she sat, and he did also.

'I don't really know where to begin!' she laughed. 'There are so many things i want to ask you, both of you.' nodding towards Saphira. 'Well firstly I guess, how are you?'

He smiled, ' Happy, happier than i have been in a long time, i do enjoy what we do outside of Alagaesia, but i wake each morning missing everyone so much, it is good i can see them again.' She smiled at him,

'Everyone misses you terribly also, every time they come here, they are reminded of you. Arya especially.' For a moment he felt saddened, he missed her also, and then he remembered he would get to see her soon.

' Enough of me, what about you?' he asked.

'I am perfect now you are here. It was the only thing missing, the land is united, peace reigns. Just as we always dreamed. I found a husband also, and we have a daughter.' Eragon was shocked at first to hear so much had happened, but of course, fifteen human years was no short span, it was only natural that she find herself a husband. 'How old is she?' he asked.

' twelve,' Nasuada replied

'Wow'

'I know, it seems like little has changed since you left, but that's not true to course, everything has changed' she said. 'But i know one person who has changed very little' she added, looking over Eragon's shoulder. He was confused at first, until he looked behind him and saw the one person he was most anxious to meet, Arya.

**I would love to continue writing about what happens next, i have loads of great ideas! So if you like it, please review it etc. Because i probably wont carry on if nobody likes it. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

Eragon stood in silence for a few moments staring at his one true love, she was as beautiful as ever, dressed in a royal purple dress with tears in her eyes, he ran up to her and embraced her, water leaking from his eyes. She returned his embrace and began to laugh joyously.

'I have missed you so' he whispered in her ear.

'As i have missed you' she replied, still whispering. Eventually he stepped back, looking into her eyes and smiling. 'I didn't expect you to be here' he said.

'Official business, i have a meeting with Nasuada, about magic users. It's a bit boring' She laughed

'Oh here, and i thought you were here for me!' He joked.

'OK, lets just say that if it will make you feel better, i'm here for you' She laughed and he laughed with her. He wrapped his had around her waist and walked towards Nasuada.

'You failed to mention Arya was here' Eragon smiled.

'Yes, well it was more fun to see your reaction!' She replied. 'We will have a feast tonight to celebrate your return Eragon and Saphira, your room is still made up, you can get ready there' She added. Eragon smiled. 'Thank you, we are honored' he bowed to Nasuada and kissed Arya on the head. Then he turned towards his old room.

After he left, he heard both Nasuada and Arya convey their greetings to Saphira, they asked many of the left the same questions as they asked Eragon.

Fortunately, he could get to his room without going back outside into the immense crowd of people. And when he reached his room he found it unchanged as the day he left it.

He Put his saddle bags on the bed and continued to look around, he went to the window and there were still lots of people in the square, talking, gossiping, sharing the news that he had returned.

A few hours later, after he had a wash, shave and changed, he was ready to go down to the hall.

_I'm certainly ready for a feast!_

_Me too little one, lets go!_

Eragon walked down towards the grand hall, and he met Saphira outside the door.

_Ready?_

_Always! _

Eragon smiled happily as they walked towards the huge oak doors, the guards bowed to them and opened the door.

'PRESENTING. ERAGON SHADESLAYER AND SAPHIRA BRIGHTSCALES' boomed a voice over the hall. There were now thousands of people in the room, they all fell silent and turned to look at the door. Clapping and cheering erupted from the hall, Eragon blushed and looked towards his feet. _You'd think i would be used to this by now. _He thought.

They made their way down the hall towards the main table at the front. People continued to stare at them in awe all the way there. At the table, they found Arya and Nasuada stood, along with a space for Eragon right in the middle of the table, and a large space for Saphira at the end of the Table.

'Greetings Eragon, Saphira.' Said Nasuada, bowing slightly.

'Greetings my lady' He replied, also bowing, and Saphira did likewise. Arya repeated Nasuada's greetings and added a kiss on Eragon's cheek. They all sat down after Eragon had repeated greetings with many of Nasuada's advisers, many of whom Eragon had not met before.

The food was delicious and plentiful, there was lots of different types of meat, as well as berries and hundreds of barrels of wine and mead. After an hour or so of food, drink and incredible entertainment, Eragon began to feel strange, his head was spinning. _I think i have had too much to drink. _He thought.

'Speech!' Someone cried.

''Yes, speech!' shouted another. And eventually the whole hall was shouting. He realized he would have to say something, even if the whole hall was going around and around in front of his eyes, so he stood up slowly, and two things happened at once, the great oak doors slammed open and soldiers poured into the hall. A sudden terrible pain shot through Eragon's stomach, he doubled over, and blackness reigned.


	3. Chapter 3

Eragon woke in a dark cell, cold and very much alone. His stomach was still burning, _i don't think i was drunk_ he thought. He sat up and tried to look around, he could see the outline of a door, but only because there was a small light flickering on the other side of it through i tiny hole with bars on in the middle of it. _I need to get out of here, _and he tried to reach for the magic that was the key to his release, but to his disappointment found a familiar feeling greeted him, his mind cut off from the rest of the world, he couldn't use magic, or contact Saphira, fear welled up inside of him as he wondered where he could possibly be. He eventually fell asleep, knowing it was useless to stay awake.

He woke a second time what felt like mere moments since he had put his head back on the floor, and there was a rattling noise coming from the other side of the door. Keys. The door opened and four men in armor bustled into the cell noisily. One of the men wrapped a piece of cloth round Eragon's eyes, and the little light that was coming through the door disappeared. The men took Eragon by the arms and dragged him roughly out of the cell. The next part was unclear to him all he could tell was that he went up two flights of stairs, through some metal gates, he could here them squeak. And into a huge room, a draft suddenly blew and he could hear the men's footsteps echo. His hands were tied above his head with metal chains, and he was forced down to his knees. Then the blindfold was removed and for a moment, the whole world went white as his eyes adjusted to an intensity of light he had not seen since he was in llirea.

As he suspected, he was indeed in a huge room, but it wasn't grand. There was mud splattered on the walls, and the ceiling was only a meter or so higher than if he was stood up. The floor was made of rocks, smoothed down enough, but they were loose. There was also a considerable amount of light in the room, but there were no windows, only hundreds of thousands of lamps and candles suspended from the low roof. 'Hello there rider.' A cool voice crept over to him, a male voice but one that Eragon was sure he had heard before, or at least a similar one. It sent chills through him and it wasn't the draft that made him shiver. He looked towards where the voice had come from, and saw a frighteningly familiar face.

A man stood next to a simple wooden chair, he was tall, he head only just stopped short of the ceiling. He had crimson hair and maroon eyes, that was what reminded Eragon of someone, he just couldn't decide who, his mind worked sluggishly, like he was crawling through his own memories. His whole body was thin, even his face and right down to his lips, he smiled as Eragon puzzled, revealing a row of teeth filed into points. It was then that Eragon realized who it was, 'Durza!' he exclaimed in horror, eyes widening.

He man smiled again and a quiet chuckle escaped his lips, 'No, but nearly rider, very nearly. I am Durza's son.' Shock ran through Eragon,

'I didn't know he had a son' he whispered in disbelief.

'Most people don't, but you needn't worry, once I kill you, slowly and painfully to avenge my father, the whole of Alagaesia will know of me and my cause.' He said with another evil chuckle.

**Thanks for reading guys, i'm really enjoying writing these and i'm glad you like reading them, as always, i love to hear feedback, what you like, don't like, and even ideas of what could happen next? :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reading everyone. You wanted to know how Eragon got where he was, so enjoy! :-)**

Nasuada's point of view:

Nasuada was enjoying the celebrations immensely, she only ever felt truly at ease when Eragon was around, she thought it was something to do with when he used a piece of magic to stop them being overheard when she was first appointed leader of the Varden, an age ago she remembered and smiled ruefully, at times it felt like it was barely yesterday, and other times it felt like a lifetime ago. She continued to think and reminisce until she was interrupted by a man shouting 'Speech!' And another, and another until the whole room was shouting, when suddenly an almighty bang, she looked up and saw the massive oak doors swinging on their hinges, hundreds of men in armor poured through the door, and her very first thought was of how they got through the city undetected, but her thoughts were disrupted for a second time when she heard another clang, one much quieter, and closer to her, next to her in fact. It was Eragon. Nasuada's heart fell as she saw Eragon collapse to the floor, unconscious.

She ran over to him to try and wake him, but she had no luck, Saphira roared next to her. People was screaming and turning for their lives out of the hall, as men continued to come into the hall. A great booming voice came from the doors, 'There is no point in running, i will have my revenge' the voice was calm and composed, and unmistakably male.

She looked up and saw a slender man with long red hair in the doorway, the next thing she knew, five men surrounded her and pulled her up away from Eragon, who was still lying on the ground. 'Get off me!' She shouted at the men, struggling against them. They took her to the man, who was walking towards her also. She wondered where all of her guards were. 'They are currently incapacitated' the man said, answering her unspoken question. She looked at him questioningly. _He can use magic!_ She realized suddenly. 'Yes, yes, but don't mind me' He said, walking past her and towards the front of the hall, towards Eragon. Nasuada looked around for a moment, wondering where Saphira was in all of this, wouldn't she have come to help her, or at the very least protect her rider?

With horror, she saw that Saphira was frozen in her place, her wings suspended in the air, her mouth open in a soundless roar, she couldn't move. _Its that man._ She thought _He's powerful to use magic like that. _She watched him as he stood over Eragon, paying little attention to Saphira, and used his foot to move his head, as if he were inspecting something he found grim. He cocked his head to one side and turned around suddenly, summoning two of the men to him. They cam quickly, _they're afraid of him. _She decided after seeing the urgency in which they moved, trying to please him almost. And without another word, they took Eragon by the wrists and stood next to him. The man stood back and uttered a few words that Nasuada couldn't make out because she was too far away, and the man spoke only softly. All of a sudden, Eragon and the two men began to fade, and in a second they were gone without another sound.

Worry washed over Nasuada like a waterfall, but it was quickly replaced with fear as the man turned back and walked towards her again. He knelt down to look at her directly, and surveyed her with a pity in his eyes. 'When i leave your men will return and the dragon will also be released' he said nearly whispering 'I only ever wanted the rider.' A hatred welled up inside of her, a hate so strong she had only felt it once before, she spat in his face and he recoiled with disgust. 'You'll pay for this' she vowed 'I will move heaven and earth to get him back.'

**Thanks for reading, i hope you enjoyed it, what do you think of Nasuada point of view? :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

Eragon sat in the cell once again. He felt more alone than ever and all he wanted was to see Saphira, or even just talk to her. A single tear rolled down his cheek. Eragon wiped it off angrily _He wont break me, _he willed to himself. Eventually, he fell asleep.

'Wake up rider' A simpering voice called. Eragon woke suddenly to the man staring at him intently. Then he moved away, sitting down and leaning against the wall opposite. 'We have a fun day ahead of us' he smiled. Eragon cringed at the thought of what he had planned 'Why are you doing this?' he asked, trying to keep his voice steady. The mans face darkened. 'You want to know why?' his voice had an edge to it now, sharp like it could cut through steel. 'When i was a child you killed my father, you murdered him! He was working for the king and you stabbed him through the heart. I looked up to my father, he was everything i wanted to be, powerful, strong, a leader. More than anything he was powerful, and i wanted that, so when the same spirits he had in his possession came to me, i embraced them gladly. In my fathers memory i became him, and i will avenge him as i have sought to for so many years. ending with your downfall.' His words were strong, filled with a passion, Eragon could tell he was telling the truth, he would do anything to avenge his father. Anything. He was scared now, but he tried to keep him talking, keep his mind of what he originally intended to do. 'Who was your mother?' he asked.

'A woman from a village i think, my parents met when Galbatorix when to secure the the allegiance of the lord in charge there. But she had a small little talent for magic, nothing very special, but apparently she stuck out in that village, there weren't many sorcerers in it you see. She was beautiful,she caught my fathers eye. she announced she was expecting me and she moved into the castle with Galbatorix and my father. Hen he died my mother went mad out of grief, she couldn't bare the sight of me, i looked like him too much i suppose. So eventually i killed her, i put her out of her misery once and for all, she would have thanked me is she could.'

Eragon sat and listened to the shade about his life, he wanted to know him ,to find his weaknesses, so he could exploit them if he could. He sat for what felt like a good few hours, the man seemed to enjoy talking at Eragon. But it was more than a little bit useful to him. In the time he figured out the shade's one main weakness, he loved power, he wanted the glory of killing Eragon, he was a creature driven by his emotions. An extreme emotion would usually lead to someones death.

Eventually, the man ran out of stories to tell and Eragon ran out of questions to ask. The conversation trailed off and the man stood up suddenly, remembering where he was as signaled to some men stood by the door. They grabbed Eragon roughly and tied a rag around his eyes, then they followed as the man swept out of the room, taking Eragon with them.

After a few minutes of walking, and followed by the familiar echos of the big room, the men tied chains round his wrists, suspended above his head, and forced him to his knees. Someone ripped his shirt of him and he shivered once. Nothing happened for a few minutes, then he heard the man begin to talk, Eragon horrified, listened. 'Nasuada. As you can see, i have your rider' Eragon tensed. He had scryed Nasuada. 'What do you want shade?' Nasuada sounded tired, stressed and most of all, anxious. ' Revenge' He stated simply. 'I want the wrong that happened to me put right. I want the death of your Rider.'

'Why?'

'He killed my father, and seeing as though i can't kill his father. I will kill him.' At this, Nasuada and more than one others took a sharp breath.

'Release him' she said 'and you can have whatever else you want'

'DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? I DON'T WANT ANYTHING ELSE, I WANT HIS BLOOD' The man screamed, but Nasuada remained calm.

'Then why is Eragon still alive?' She replied. The man smiled.

'I like to play with my food before i kill it.' He smirked and walked back over to Eragon, he removed the cloth from round his eyes. He saw whiteness for a fraction of a second. When he could see, he saw a large mirror like object, going from the ceiling to the floor. In the mirror stood Saphira, Nasuada, Arya, Angela, Jormundur, Orrin, Orik, and someone he didn't expect to see, Murtagh.

He heard a door open and a second later, close, Eragon turned around to see the man walking towards him with a whip wrapped around his hand. Eragon's heart sped, he started sweating and shaking uncontrollably. 'Eragon! Eragon your going to be fine, do you hear me? I'm your friend, and i wont leave you there, just hold on!' Nasuada shouted to Eragon, for a few seconds, he felt calmed, like everything would be alright, until the whip came down on his back like a white hot iron, and a blinding pain shot through him and the edges of his vision blurred. The whip came down on his back again and again, every time he could hear Saphira whine in frustration and the others took a sharp breath. Tears slipped down Eragon's cheeks. The last thing he saw was when he looked down to see a pool of blood spreading around his knees. And everything when black again.


End file.
